


Wildlife and romance

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Autumn, Dior is adopted by Celegorm, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Romance can bloom early in life
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016
Kudos: 5





	Wildlife and romance

There was no joking about that a lot of things had happened in the last year for Dior, since that day he had learned that he would enter a foster home far north. During that year he slowly began to break free from his old life where his mother would control so much, finding out more about his biological relatives and finding an adoptive father in Celegorm. 

“How come that you have never married, dad?” Dior asked one evening when they washed the dishes after dinner. Sometimes it still felt a little strange to have an actual father in his life together with his new expanded family by adoption, rather than his maternal relatives, but Dior would choose the Nos Feanor family over the Greymantle family if he ever was given such a choice in the afterlife. 

“Never really found it to be a goal in life. Besides, here in the north it is nothing unusual to be an unwed parent, as long as you are a  **_decent human being._ ** ” 

Celegorm knew that his adoptive son still held some low self-esteem that was a haunting from his past before coming to Formenos. Some of it vanished when his adoption of Dior had been approved, but in many areas of life the teenager still felt lost at times. 

“Hmm...are you perhaps thinking of **_a local young lady_ ** that is making part-work at the Wildlife Aid Center to get training in her education as a veterinarian for wild animals?”

Judging from how Dior suddenly blushed, he had guessed right. Well, Celegorm would not forbid his adoptive son to ask Nimloth out on a date or two, he knew that the young lady was a responsible person and it was not uncommon for the young people here in the local High School to date someone who could end up being a future husband or wife later in adulthood. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Some days later: 

“Why can't people check over their fences once in a while to avoid this situation? Or choosing a different fence to keep wild animals out?” 

Currently he and Nimloth had just freed a young fox that had gotten stuck inside a garden chain-link fence, letting it run off after a quick check-over for possible injuries. 

“Most of the time it is to keep deer and other big animals out. They tend to have a feast on flowers in spring and summer, fruits in autumn and the like.” 

  
  


As she drove the car back to the Wildlife Aid Center, Dior looked in a history book that he was meant to read for a test about the local myths in school later. 

“Ancalagon...this legendary cougar is said to be black as night, for he serves the Goddess of the Stars. He is the ancestors of normal cats according to myths, and gives them the task of protecting humankind from starvation when they started to change their lifestyle in farming the land for more food outside being hunters and gatherers, for with agriculture comes the threat of rats and mice finding the stored food and spreading diseases.” 

That was a legend Nimloth knew very well from infanthood. She belonged to the local Avari clan, after all and her people refused to forget their ancestors' old mythology. 

“That legend is why we respect cats so much here in Formenos. They could be the difference between survival and starvation during winters, and keep pests away from the stored food.”

Dior looked up from his school book so they could talk easier. 

“I would like to have a cat when I am an adult and live in my own home. Dogs are nice, but if I am to work at the Wildlife Aid Center, it could be difficult to know if I can care for a dog too if I am needed at work without warning. Cats are a little more independent.”

“How about a nice black fellow named after the Ancalagon in the myths, then? Training on the big responsibility for life as parents as both pets and children needs to be taken care off,” Nimloth offered as she turned to the left. 

“Yes…” Dior started, before catching on what she really said, “Wait,  _ what _ ?!” 

She smiled at him. 

“A nice cat to be our first “baby” so to say.” 

Dior blushed again, but it came from the mental image of how things could look like in ten years or so. Ever since coming to Formenos, he had opened up about possibly having his own children eventually but he did not feel ready for having them already in his early twenties, some hauntings from his childhood needed to be sorted out first before that big change in life. 

“Yes....”

And he really meant that response, as she took the chance to kiss him on the cheek as she parked the car outside the center. 

“How about a date this weekend? The cinema will show  _ Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _ on Saturday afternoon.”

Since neither one had any other plans, they agreed on a Saturday date to see the movie. Just because Snow White was made back in 1937, it did not mean that it had aged badly over the years. 


End file.
